Old Friendships New Beginnings
by HouseholicMD
Summary: What would happen if Cuddy and House got together, but revealing their relationship could turn their world upsidedown? On top of that ex's will return causing more mayhem. Huddy and minor ChaseCameron
1. Lunch

**Old Friendships, New Beginnings**

**Disclaimer: no I don't own House M.D. or any of the characters on it. You can't believe it? Neither can I. Small idea borrowed from Grey's Anatomy and I don't own Grey's Anatomy either :( but I'm planning to buy them as soon as I can ;)**

**Its set sometimes after House was shot and recovered but he's still obsessed with Stacy, but that won't last long ;) And umm I'm not too sure of the medical terms, so give me a break, I found most of it on the internet :P Be nice it's my first! Please review!**

House sat in his office tossing his ball against the wall. She was gone, that was it, yet she wouldn't leave him alone in his thoughts.

_Five years gone to waste because of my drug problem and my leg,_ he thought as he stared at it and cursed. _I should have just let you back into my life, I loved you and still do, but I know I can't change, I am who I am. _He sighed, got up picked up his cane, and started tossing the ball against the wall, catching it with his cane. It had been some time since the ketamine had worn off.

"Seriously House, you could find a hobby or something it would be good for you. Instead you spend so much time learning useless talents, like that one," said Cameron pointing at his cane and ball. House raised his eyebrow.

"I don't remember letting you in," he said dully. Just as he finished his sentence, Chase came in, followed by Foreman, and Chase said:

"House, we have a new case 15-year-old girl rushed into the hospital with 5 nails in her skull, she's still conscious and responding. Foreman threw the folder to House.

"Hmmm, the last time I checked nails through the head isn't something that is difficult to diagnose. While you're at it why don't you head to the hardware store and see what they can do, maybe a refund or even better, check to see if they have a guarantee on those nails," sneered House.

"It's not the nails that are interesting," said Cameron. "She had a seizure and fell down the stair with a nail gun. She also claims to have hallucinations too."

"Benign occipital epilepsy, again no effort. She lost muscle control on one side fell down the stairs. Did you check her blood sugar levels? Hypoglycaemia can also cause seizures. She didn't eat so her blood sugar was low, now go test her," he said in a bored voice. He looked at the three while still fumbling the ball and said,

"I said go didn't I?" Chase and Foreman slowly left but Cameron stayed behind.

"What is it with you lately? It's because of Stacy isn't it? What happened between you two anyway?" House twitched slightly. "None of your business what happened between us," snapped House, "now stop playing psychologist and go do your job!" As Cameron walked out the door she turned and said:

"By the way, her family history has no epilepsy or seizures." House got up as Cameron went out of view.

_Might as well go check it out, it will keep my mind off Stacy for a while._

MDMDMDMDMD

House was headed to the girls room but decided to go to the cafeteria first, to get a Coke or Pepsi.

_What's the difference anyway? _He thought when the three young doctors caught him.

"The blood sugar came back normal," said Foreman.

"So what do we do now, any ideas? No one? Lucky you Chase, you won the lottery," said House as he poked him in the leg with his cane. "What do we do next and don't do anything stupid."

"We could do a MRI and a CT scan," said Chase. House sneered.

"Here I tell you not to do anything stupid and here you are saying you are going to stick a girl with _metal_ in her head into a huge _magnet_. How did you pass medical school anyway? Let your brilliant girl friend do your homework and have someone else write the exam for you?"

"I meant after the surgery, House," snapped Chase. "Putting her in there now would just be… stupid."

"Did little Chase think of such a big word by himself? I think he deserves a lollipop," said House in a mocking voice. He could see Chase's temper starting to flare. "So what should we do until metal-head gets out of surgery? Oh, I have an idea, clinic hours!" said House cheerfully. "I'm off to see what Cuddy would say to a brain biopsy."

"What?!" the three young doctors exclaimed but House was already down the hall out of ear's reach.

MDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy was in her office working on multiple reports at the same time,

_As usual, _thought House. She was wearing her signature low cut top with a skirt and heels, she hardly wore anything different.

"Good morning Dr. Cuddy," said House. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"The answer is 'no' House," Cuddy replied quickly without even looking up.

"But you haven't even heard what I was going to say," winced House with a puppy dog face. "You've done enough in the last week, harassing a patient, amputation and over dosing another patient on morphine," said Cuddy.

"You know it does get lonely being the only drug addict in the building, I need someone who will get high with me."

"I don't care if you want a drug buddy, you aren't making one of our patient's a druggy, besides I still have those lawsuits to take care of. It has been hard finding a lawyer since Stacy quit, every time they hear you work here they run like whimpering hounds," said Cuddy. She looked up to see House's eyes glistening in hurt.

"Damn," he mumbled, his heart was torn open again.

"Oh, House, I'm sorry, I just sort of …forgot," apologized Cuddy; she didn't mean to hurt him.

"Easy for you to forget," he mumbled as he headed toward the door.

"House… wait," Cuddy shrugged. "How about lunch? On me? We have a lot of catching up to do." Cuddy saw the corner of his mouth curl into a smile.

"Why not, it's not everyday your boss offers to buy you lunch."

MDMDMDMDMD

Lunch with Cuddy was one thing that day House was looking forward to. Well, actually, he was looking forward to not having Jimmy irritating him to pay him back for all the other lunches he still owed Jimmy. He kept glancing at the clock, 10am, 10:10am. Time was passing as slowly as ever. As he pulled out his PSP from his pocket, Foreman came it and said

"The MRI revealed a small benign tumour-" Foreman was cut off as both pagers went off at the same time and they headed toward the ICU. The room that the girl was in was packed with nurses; Cameron emerged from the large group and came outside.

"She just suffered a stroke, if this continues, she's not going to last the night. We had to put her in a chemically induced coma," said Cameron.

"Put her on some blood thinners and then we just wait until she stabilizes and you can take her out of that coma, there was no need for it. She's Wilson's after that," said House blankly. "Well that was a boring case."

"Who's all mine?" came in Wilson with a smug look on his face. "I don't suppose it's that hooker of yours House?" House chuckled, "You wish, she's way too sexy for you." Foreman interrupted their conversation,

"A 15-year-old Girl with benign tumour."

"It's benign, it's not causing her any harm," said Wilson. House threw her charts to him. "Oh, the tumours pressing on vertebral artery not allowing her brain to get enough blood," commented Wilson simply. "Alright, as soon as we take her out of the coma we start her on blood thinners and we can operate on her as soon as possible."

House turned to Cameron,

"Any more cases?" asked House. "Sorry not today," replied Cameron.

"So that means time for Clinic hours," House spun around to see Cuddy standing there with her arms crossed.

"Good morning, Dr. Cuddy-"started House. "Go House," said Cuddy simply.

"But, but, Dr. Cuddy," winced House. "NOW, or I'll triple those hours," said Cuddy threateningly. "What about our meeting?" pleaded House with large puppy dog eyes. Cuddy's eyes narrowed, "Last time I checked that was at 1pm, two hours, plenty of time." She turned and headed back toward her office with the only sound being heard was the clicking of Cuddy's heels and the beeping from the teen's monitor.

Everyone except House rushed back to House's office, he seemed to be taking his sweet time. As soon as he reached his office he was attacked by the young doctors:

"What meeting?" said Cameron sharply with her eyes narrowing. House could tell she was jealous. House knew she still liked him, even almost a year later.

"Your stare won't pierce me, Chase over there is another story…"said House as he glanced over at Chase who whimpered slightly. He was a pretty boy but when it came to showing courage, well lets just say it wasn't his department of expertise.

"Is it a date?" asked Wilson with gleaming eyes. "It's about time." "No, it's just a get together between old friends," replied House starting to get annoyed.

"But you and Cuddy have never been friends, you two fight like an old married…" trailed off Foreman as his eyes grew to the size of oranges. "Before you even say anything the answer is 'no.' Besides it shows what you people know about me," sneered House as he left through the door and headed to the cafeteria to avoid clinic hours.

His luck ran out pretty quickly as he bumped into Cuddy the next floor down. "The clinic is the other way," said Cuddy with her temper rising. House took note that his lunch could be on the line, spun around and slowly headed to the clinic. Cuddy was left standing there shocked. She was expecting some kind of argument from House but one never came. She felt slightly disappointed as she watched him limp to the elevator. She realized in that second that she enjoyed sprawling with Gregory House.

MDMDMDMDMD

The two hours in clinic passed quickly, this was only because House had lunch on his mind. This lunch he didn't have to have the Jimster nagging him to pay him back for all the other lunches. It was quarter to 1pm when House decided it was time to head toward Cuddy's office. He watched her write and shuffle folders as he entered, then the phone rang.

House picked it up before Cuddy could even react.

"Cuddy's busy right now; call her back when she has time for you. Oh, wait, you say you're a donor?" He glanced at Cuddy who was now madly trying to get the phone from House but gave up. She leaned back and watched as House frightened another donor away. What could she do right now? He was a lot taller and even with his cane; he was a good deal stronger than her. "Well, if you're wondering I'm the ass of a doctor that will waste half your money on lawsuits. Oh, you're withdrawing your offer? That's fine, we don't need another ass-of-a-donor around the hospital…" he pulled the phone away from his ear and spoke to Cuddy. "Can you believe the nerve of this guy? He hung up on me!" Cuddy just glared at him, that phone call could have been an important donor. On the other hand, it could have been someone who wasn't even really interested in donating. It could have tied her up for at least an hour but getting the money might have been worth it, especially since she employed House.

House noticed that she was staring angrily at him. "Don't worry he'll call back, from what I heard on the other side of the phone, he can't live without talking to you, you should have heard him stuttering," said House with a smirk. "Ready?" he asked.

'_Ready as I'll ever be, how did I get myself into this?' _she thought. "Alright let's go but you owe me three clinic hours for that stunt." She heard House groan, she smiled to herself, she knew House hated clinic as much as being interrupted while watching "General Hospital," possibly more. As they headed toward the cafeteria, many nurses looked at them blankly and then whispered something to another nurse.

"You know, now they'll think we're having hot steaming sex," said House jokingly.

"You'll never change, will you?" said Cuddy slightly irritated. "So what do you want for lunch?" "Mmm, maybe a slice of pizza and a drink," said House. "And the entire McDonald's food chain." Cuddy stared at him for a short while, "What? I might as well take advantage of your generosity, you offered to buy lunch, but you never said how many times." Cuddy's eyes narrowed, "Last time I checked 'lunch' meant once, not the rest of your life and not making this hospital go broke. I have enough problems with your lawsuits."

"Ouch, a guy can't defend his pride?"

"Not when it comes to having the hospital lose a good $100,000 a year." Cuddy stepped into the line and ordered,

"Salad and juice is good," said Cuddy to the employee. After waiting for their orders, they sat down at a table. "Have we ever just talked?" asked Cuddy. "No, with all the kisses, I don't think there has been time." House grinned, "In all the years we have known each other and we never sat down and just 'talked' because I know you can't resist me. Might as well let the whole hospital know." Cuddy sneered thinking there was going to be another sex joke but to her surprise he started some small talk.

_Wow, well this is awkward,_ thought House. He thought back to the days of medical school…

Flashback

There stood a young House leaning against a wall watching a young Cuddy. Cuddy was sitting alone at a table surrounded by text books. She looked tired and weary but worked continuously without glancing up. She still looked the same except she wore her hair in a bun which was quite rare for today's Cuddy. The clothes she wore were casual, jeans and a t-shirt.

"Shouldn't a hot chick like you be doing something, um I don't know, _interesting?_ Asked House smugly as he approached her.

"Well I'm sorry I'm actually trying to get somewhere in life unlike _you_," she snapped without even looking up.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends at least?" asked House. Cuddy paused for a second. "They're busy, why am I telling you this?" she asked as she continued working with even looking at who she was talking to. "Why don't you leave me alone, you're being a pain in the ass."

"Let me think about that… No. Anyway you don't have any real friends; they're all "study buddies" since they only come to you when they need help."

"Who the hell do you think you are judging me?" said Cuddy, she could feel her anger rising, she was tired and hungry and that didn't help the situation at all. She finally looked up to see who she was talking to. Her jaw fell to the floor. He smiled and said

"Hi, my name is Gregory House, but you can call me Greg." She sat there in shock with her cheeks turning 100 tones of red; she had just called the smartest guy ever to study here an asshole and a slacker. She turned back to her textbooks and waited until she calmed down.

"You know it would be polite to introduce yourself here," said House with one eyebrow raised. Once Cuddy calmed herself, she turned around and said:

"Nice to meet you Greg my name is Lisa, Lisa-"

"Cuddy, yes I know who you are. The girl at the top of her class, always working," he said with a smile. "Who wouldn't know you?" A look of shock came over her face; Gregory House knew who she was? He was a legend even back then. There was no one better in the school but he was still a jerk.

"What was the point of asking my name if you already knew it?" House smirked, "It's all about the fun. Speaking of fun, why don't I treat you to a coffee and lunch, you look hungry." It was as if he had read her mind, she couldn't turn down a free lunch. An hour or so of no work wouldn't kill her so she just nodded her head.

"Great, finish off what ever your doing and lets head to Ronnie's Hot Shack, sound good?" asked House. "Ronnie's Hot Shack, the name sound repulsive…" "Ah, don't judge a book by its cover, besides their sandwiches and coffee are only second to Starbucks," said House. "Why not, if you say it's good," said Cuddy with a smile, she finished a sentence on her report and headed off with House.

End of flash back 

"House, House, HOUSE," yelled Cuddy so loudly that everyone around them looked. "Hmm… oh sorry," said House while she apologized to the surrounding tables. "You know this reminds me of the first time we met? You know the time you called me an asshole and a slacker?"

"Oh that, I didn't mean it, I didn't know who I was talking to-" "Therefore you are telling the truth," smirked House. "Admit it, you would still call me an asshole, but now since I know you, I can call you a whore for calling me an asshole. It's only fair" Cuddy glared at him. "You're right, I would still call you an asshole but I don't approve of me being a whore. Plus I am your boss and I could fire you." House looked at her questioningly, "If you wanted to fire me, you would have done it years ago. Admit it; you can't go a day without looking at this gorgeous bod." Cuddy shook her head and started to eat her salad, trying to ignore the rest of House's inappropriate comments.

"I am who I am and I'm not going to change for anyone, not even Stacy." The sentence made Cuddy look into House's face which was now smirking its trademark smirk. Cuddy stared at him and waved her hand in front of his face.

"What?"

"Do you have a fever or something? I heard you say Stacy."

"So?" asked House with an eyebrow arched.

"I expected you to be bawling by now," said Cuddy.

"So now you're saying I'm a cry baby?"

"You always were." House frowned to the comment,

"Thanks, I really appreciate that."

The hour passed surprisingly fast, the two decided to head back up to their offices, Cuddy at least, you never really knew where House was going.

"Thanks House, as surprising as it is, I enjoyed lunch today. It has been a while since lunch was just food," said Cuddy with a sigh. "I would like to do it again." House

"Sorry Cuddy, everyone gets one date from me, so now, Cameron, Wilson and you have had your dates," said House. She was slightly disappointed, but laughed that Wilson had been included among the women. House leaned toward her and whispered into her ear so that only she could hear,

"That counted as a quarter, next Tuesday, see you then," smirked House. He turned and headed down the hallway leaving Cuddy speechless for a moment. She stood there watching him pull out a familiar bottle out of his pocket. Cuddy shook her head, sighed and headed to her office; she had a lot of work to finish.

**Hope you enjoyed it, it's my first so please be nice. I know this chapter seems like fluffiness is coming up, there will be some but the drama will prevail! And what is drama without Stacy? Yes she will return, when and how, don't know yet, but eventually she will be back. Sorry for all those StacyHouse shippers, they won't get together for this one. Update should be up soon but don't yell at me if its not! I have a busy schedule.**

**tootles**

**HouseholicMD**


	2. something old something new

**Old Friendships New Beginnings **

**Yay, chapter two! I wasn't expecting to get around to this that fast :P, I hope I can keep this up! And the ex's won't come in for a while, just telling you. And if I don't work in ChaseCameron into this chapter, they'll be in the next one 4 sure. Any way onto the story!**

**MDMDMDMDMD**

The week went by quite soundly, it was Tuesday again but no new cases came up for House. The only thing that pissed him off was that the 'kids' wouldn't leave him alone about his 'date' with Cuddy.

"So, what happened between you and Cuddy?" asked Chase trying to sound casual while lazing around in the diagnostic's department. House had finally enough and snapped at Chase;

"Nothing for the trillionth time! How the hell would you feel if I kept pestering you about how you took advantage of a high Dr. Cameron?" snapped House. Chase seemed unaffected like it was another girl that turned him down, it did happen quite often too, but Cameron on the other hand was quite mad.

"I thought we decided not to mention that again," said Cameron. She glanced at Chase but did nothing. House watched the two carefully.

"You do know it is against the rules for co-workers to date," said House like it was a well established fact that the two young doctors were dating. He jabbed both of them quite hard with his cane and watched as Chase twitched, Cameron, this time, was unfazed.

"No there isn't anything going on, House, and even if there was, it would be no concern to you," said Cameron. House smirked, "Oh, and it is of concern to me because you are my employees and you shouldn't be breaking rules. Tut-tut children, rule breaking means punishment and oh, how I love to punish little children."

"Since when have rules been important to you?" asked Chase with an eyebrow raised.

"Ever since mommy Cuddy gave me a good spanking in bed." The three young doctors looked slightly repulsed but were amused at the same time. Maybe there was some truth to what House was saying.

"So, you admit you are dating Cuddy," said Foreman, almost positive he had House cornered. "So much for rules, you're dating a superior."

"Who said I was dating Cuddy? I certainly didn't," said House with a fake, puzzled glance at Foreman. Foreman sighed and got up.

"This is pointless, you know," said Foreman to Chase and Cameron.

"All the better to leave me alone and go finish all those clinic hours that I still have booked," said House and shooed the doctors off to the clinic.

MDMDMDMDMD

Typical House, did not head to the clinic but headed to Wilson's office to spread the new gossip, everyone knew Wilson had a bigger mouth than most off the nurses. It had been a good while since House had seen him so when he burst it to his office, Wilson simply waved to him to go on the balcony meaning he would see him in a sec.

"I'M INSULTED WILSON, I CAME ALL THE WAY FROM NEW YORK TO VISIT MY LOVER AND ALL HE COULD DO IS WAVE ME AWAY? THIS IS OVER!" yelled House and stormed off onto the balcony. He pressed his face to the window and watched Wilson try to explain to the patient what House had just said to him. And after watching Wilson trying to explain to the homophobic cancer patient that he wasn't gay, he finally came outside to see House unable to breathe because he was laughing so hard.

"That wasn't funny," said Wilson quite seriously.

"Yes… It … was," said House still trying to catch his breath.

"Anyway why are you here?"

"To visit my lover. Well no, guess which of the kiddies are dating?"

"Chase and Foreman. After putting that show on," said Wilson pointing to his desk where his patient was seconds ago. "It had to be some kind of clue."

"Willing to bet say…$100 on that?" asked House.

"No," answered Wilson.

"Damn, now who do I make my lunch money off of? And no those two aren't gay, even though I thought so too for a while…"

"Spill."

"Cameron and Chase, they won't admit it but Cameron didn't snap at him after I mentioned the fact that he took advantage of her."

"That doesn't mean."

"Well that and I was reading his mind," said House sarcastically.

"I'll take note of that the next time I try to lie to you," laughed Wilson.

"I can read you like a book even when you put your best poker face on, your as bad as Cuddy," said House. House walked back into Wilson's office.

"Speaking of Cuddy," House groaned, "What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing," House replied quite simply, too simply for it to be normal for House.

"Really? Come on, I know you better than that."

"No Wilson I lied, she can't keep off me, we do it every-"

"Whoa, too much info there. Don't need the graphic details," said Wilson. House rolled his eyes,

"Are you that naïve? There is nothing, absolutely NOTHING going on, zip, zero, nada." House glanced to the door,

"Oh crap, here comes Cuddy, I'm not here," said House as he pretended to hide behind a plant in Wilson's office.

MDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy had just managed to do it again, House was headed to his third room in the clinic, 'Tanya Brown' read the files. It was a usual clinic, soccer moms complaining their kid hit their head, they have a headache and other common things. Listening to them had given House a headache.

_What the hell happened to a good ice pack or advil?__Instead they come here and waste their time and mine, _he thought as he popped two vicodin into his mouth. The three hours passed horribly slow. Nothing interesting, all he had to do was take a glance at the kid and send a screaming mom and a perfectly fine kid out the door. Normally he would just skip out on clinic but Cuddy was in the department that day and kept checking on him every ½ an hour or so making sure he had a patient. He tried to get away but was caught about 20 minutes later. He always knew she was coming because she was one of the only people that wore heels every single day.

_Boy this is seriously going to be a long day_, thought House as he went into the lobby for another patient.

MDMDMDMDMD

After his clinic was done, he sprinted out of the clinic, never guessing he had a bum leg. He went to his office, pulled out his PSP and started playing "Frogger." After about half an hour of no interruptions, his pager broke the silence. He tried to ignore it as long as possible but after about 10 minutes the beeping continued. He glanced at the clock and the pager. The clock read 1:05pm and the pager read Cuddy's office.

"Great a dose of Cuddy, just what I need," muttered House as he got up from his chair and took his time toward her office.

He entered the office expecting a wall of insults to be flying at him, but it never came. She stood there, arms crossed and foot tapping. House thought, he hadn't done anything today, well, he hadn't done anything yet.

"What ever you think I did, I didn't do it, I know it's a first," said House. She continued to stand there but she was now smirking. "You're enjoying this… seriously… What?

"And I thought Dr. House never forgot anything," said Cuddy smugly.

"Can you blame me? I'm a cripple and you particularly should reme-"

"Your leg has absolutely nothing to do with it, and since you forgot, you're buying lunch." Then it hit him, it was Tuesday. Tuesday. The day he told Cuddy they would have lunch again. He pulled out his wallet and opened it. You could almost see the fly zoom out of it.

"I used my last $5 this morning, had no time to stop at the ATM, you know how these chicks are about getting to work on time," he said with a smirk.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, she knew to expect something like this from him;

"Fine, I'll pay, again, but I'm expecting something more than a hospital cafeteria next time."

"What, cafeteria isn't good enough for the dean?"

"Nope," Cuddy replied sarcastically. "Seeing that I do get lunch from there one or twice a week, you can't say I don't eat from the cafeteria. And no articles on how "Dr. Lisa Cuddy hates the cafeteria food" scattered in the hospital.

"Aw, darn," said House as he snapped his fingers, "It's like you read my mind."

"I've known you too long to not know what you are thinking. Now hurry up I'm getting hungry."

"Pushy, what is it that time of month again?"

"Oh shut up, House. I'm not the one that keeps track of other women's cycles," snapped Cuddy. "Now lets go before I change my mind." The two made their way down stairs to the cafeteria.

MDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy had seemed to preoccupy House's mind more and more. The daily fights and occasional meetings had brought the two closer, much like when they were still students. House was bothered by the fact that he still hadn't paid back Cuddy after that last lunch. Normally he didn't care if he paid back Jimmy, but that was Jimmy and this was Cuddy. What the hell was wrong with him? He had finally decided he actually cared, not about Cuddy, _Yes definitely not about Cuddy, _but he didn't want to look weak. So he decided to take her to a restaurant, not any where too fancy. But fancy in his mind was different from anyone else's mind. No one really knew what was going on inside his head, except maybe two women, Stacy and Lisa. House sat in his office pondering about his past and different things that could have been, but his thoughts were interrupted by Wilson who came in quietly.

"What the hell Wilson," said House. "It's called 'knocking.'"

"Wow, you actually know that word, you never use the action that is related to the word, any way so I thought I might try your approach."

"Hardy, har har. Enjoying this?"

"What is with you House, you've been so…so…not House. The last time you were like this was when you broke up with Sta- oh my God. Your either in love or you broke up with some girl. Since you usually tell me everything I'll take the first option."

"Wow, you seriously are shallow, man." House's voice was calm but his mind was another thing.

_Shit, is he right? Am I falling for Cuddy again? No, I can't be…_

"I'm single thanks, Wilson, I'll take that as your invitation but I'll pass," said House.

He had never been so relieved to see his team walk in the door that moment. House decided to head outside, he needed to clear his head.

Wilson stood there for a moment with a smile coming over his face. _It's about time you moved on and I'm finally glad you did._

MDMDMDMDMD

He stood outside for a while; winter was approaching so it was starting to get chilly. House stood pondering about things, anything really, trying to stay away from the topic of Cuddy but his mind some how always made connections to her. _Damn, this mind does have a downside, it always seems to find a connection to the thing you're trying to avoid. _What was he going to do?

MDMDMDMDMD

It was Tuesday, again. The night before, House had finally decided where he was going to take Cuddy, a restaurant on the out skirts of town called "Flare". It was a beautiful, one of a kind restaurant and the owner owned House a favour since his son was one of his patients long ago.

House didn't show up for lunch that day but Cuddy was too busy to really notice. She had been working all day and hadn't even glanced up from her desk. She never looked at the time and only realized that it was 5pm because she had an alarm clock that started beeping every day at 5. Even though the day was practically over, Cuddy still had a nagging feeling that she had forgotten something and at that same instance House walked in, _Oh shit, that's what I forgot. _But House didn't seem to care what Cuddy was doing or even saying so she gave up. House was glancing around the room and watched as the phone rang. Cuddy picked it up and spun her chair so that House couldn't make her laugh during the phone conversation. "Dr. Cuddy here," said Cuddy as she spoke into the phone

"I'm heading home," said House in a monotone voice. He continued to watch cuddy to make sure that she wasn't going to look back and swiped her jacket which hung on the coat rack by the door. He moved toward the elevator, then to the garage and then to his bike.

MDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy hung up about 10 minutes later, she managed to get the phone call rescheduled for the next day, she wasn't in the mood for talking. She decided to head home so she grabbed her purse but when she went to reach for her jacket, it was gone.

"House, damn it, he knows I have to chase him down for my coat," she muttered to no one in particular. She headed to his office to only find Cameron gathering her things and leaving the room.

"Where's House?" asked Cuddy slightly angered.

"He left a good 15 minutes ago," said Cameron trying to be brief. Cuddy left and figured that he had headed toward his bike so she head to the elevator and got to the garage.

MDMDMDMDMD

The second she entered the garage, House was parked right by the door so he couldn't be missed.

"You know, if you didn't wear heels, you would have got here a lot faster. But I guess the heels are a bonus, that way I won't have to bend down when you kiss me."

Cuddy raised her left eye brow.

"And tell me why I would want to kiss you again? It seems to have slipped my mind."

"Let me refresh your memory, ready?"

"For what?"

"I'm paying you back, lets go."

"Now those are four words I thought I'd never hear Gregory House say," said Cuddy with a smirk.

"Don't get use to it," snorted House. "Now hope on."

"But I'm in a skirt!"

"And I'm a cripple; oops I thought we were playing state the obvious. And besides, no man would mind looking at that fine bod of yours. But since you insist," House handed his jacket to Cuddy who tied it on her waist.

"Thanks but what about you," she said concerned. "I don't need the top diagnostician getting sick…" she trailed off like there was more she wanted to say.

"Don't worry it's only -2C (uhh Fahrenheit probably around 27?), I'll live."

"Fine, but next time tell me you're taking me out, so can I have come clothes to change into."

"I like these clothes better, they'll be easier to take off than jeans," smirked House.

"Only if you can have me last that long with you," grinned Cuddy. "And I highly doubt that." But somewhere in her mind, there was a voice screaming, 'yes you will last! He came back to you' but she shoved it into a corner and locked it up.

Cuddy still looked concerned but House tried to ignore it.

"Ok, lets go, no more chit-chat, I have reservations."

"What type of place is this?"

"You'll see, now get on."

Cuddy finally got on to his motorbike and headed to the main streets. She blushed realizing how close she was to him, Cameron would probably enjoy this but Cuddy had pushed House out of her mind a long time ago and it was all beginning again. She watched as House manoeuvred in between the cars. Cuddy was not use to the fact that the ground was visible beneath her. She panicked for a moment and then latched on to House and closed her eyes.

Cuddy was holding on to him tightly, and he didn't really mind it either. He smiled, trying not to start laughing at Cuddy but he did find it amusing. After about twenty minutes, House turned into a parking lot but Cuddy never noticed since she was too busy focusing on staying on the bike.

"You can let go now," said House as he tried to pry Cuddy's hands from his waist. She let go pretty quickly. Cuddy took off his jacket and handed it back to him.

"How the hell do you ride that thing every day?" asked Cuddy as she tried to calm her breathing. He smiled a sincere smile but it was a sad one,

"I enjoy it, it's the only time I'm as fast as anyone else," he shrugged. "Lets go inside."

Cuddy saw House shiver and nodded. So the two slowly headed inside, it had begun snowing, again.

MDMDMDMDMDMD

**Muhahaha yes I'm going to leave it there, I should update soon but I have a lot of tests this week, not looking forward to that. The next chapter will probably be longer and chasecam will be in it, no need to thank me, the drama should start to kick in soon.**

**HouseholicMD **


	3. Dinner and the trouble with Wilson

A/N: Chapter 3 here it is, sorry it took a while, very busy at school, exams and other stuff. Stupid teachers… well they are giving me an education which allows me to write this story, so I have nothing to complain about. And about Stacy, I lied, I've continued working on this story and I have advanced the plot (although it's not typed up yet, I'm sooooooo sorry about this) and I'm not sure what pairing people would prefer (although I'm sure its Huddy) and I might alter this depending on how you vote. Well, I'll ramble later and make you people decide what you guys want later on after I introduce some new characters, so please keep an open mind to new characters! ;) Mind you, Cuddy's ex probably won't be introduced for a while but there will be someone new coming in soon :) Anyway thanks everyone for the reviews,

BlkDiamond: Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate them.

Kerion: thank you for the review!

ang catalonan: Thanks for offering to help with the medical terms

Silvar: thanks  
ADASakura: Hope your enjoying it so far!

And on with the story:

MDMDMDMDMD

"Where are we?" asked Cuddy as she looked around the large restaurant in awe. "It's beautiful! And probably too expensive for you, you cheap ass," she glanced at House with eyes narrowed. "What deal did you get?"

House glanced at her with eyes wide open, "What do you mean by that?" said House innocently. "You know exactly what I mean," said Cuddy rather sharply.

"No, I'm serious what are you talking about? I can't take my boss out to a nice dinner?"

She glared at him. "Fine, the guy who owns this place had his son treated by us, well specifically, me. And he said that he would gladly find a spot in his restaurant if we ever needed it. I wasn't going to pay but those shoes," he glanced at Cuddy's feet. "Will make getting away impossible." Cuddy rolled her eyes; there was no end to his remarks.

A waiter came up to them and said politely: "Dr. House and Dr. Cuddy, this way please." "Wow excellent service, don't you think? They even knew our names!" said House. The seat they got was by a large window in the corner, the view was stunning since it over looked a valley which was covered in gently falling snow.

"Isn't this a little extreme?" asked Cuddy.

"Nothing is too good for the boss lady and after watching you squirm on the motorcycle, I think you deserve it," he chuckled as he turned his head and stared over the snow covered valley. A wave of calmness came over his face as he became entranced in the view. Cuddy watched, studying every single feature on his face. She always knew House was handsome but the feelings she had hidden many years ago began to seep through the armour that was covering them. She watched him for several minutes until the waiter came. For a brief moment their eyes met but Cuddy looked away feeling that her cheeks were becoming hot. _Damn what the hell is this? I have no_ _feelings for him._ She knew it was a lie but she didn't want to go through the pain of losing him again.

"So what do you want to order," asked House resisting the temptation of adding something like _do you want to order me with a side of relationship_?

"I'm going to get their marinated shrimp," said Cuddy as she glanced at the menu not looking up.

"And I'm getting their stuffed fish," said House as he glanced at the dessert section. He watched Cuddy as she put the menu down.

"What no dessert? Oh, right you don't want to gain any extra weight during your pregnancy," said House rather slyly. He wasn't sure if that was still a sensitive topic with her.

The comment had caught her off guard but she had managed to hope herself together. House noticed this and told himself not to bring the topic up again.

"I care about what I look like, House, unlike some people," she muttered under her breath. "I rather not be an over weight middle age woman."

"Fine, fine," said House as he waved the waiter and placed their orders.

MDMDMDMDMD

After dinner was being finished up, House glanced up and said, "There's been something I've been meaning to ask you." Cuddy stiffened up. "Why did you look so relieved when I said 'I'll live?'" She relaxed as if she as glad he was only asking her that. At that moment he realized that she was hiding something, but a voice in his head told him to drop it and he actually listened to it. What the hell was wrong with him? He watched as her eyes closed and she sighed, when they opened, House noticed a sadness that wasn't evident there before. She smiled meekly

"I was so afraid for you when you got shot; I know we weren't really friends then, after the leg and all, but I was really terrified. I guess I never really conquered that fear, your one of the only people that I still have some kind of relationship with that isn't only professional, I know I can call you a friend." She paused for a minute as her eyes drifted to the wintry scene unfolding in the valley below them. "I visited you constantly but my schedule kept me from being there for a long time, sometimes I would go in and have to leave less than 5 minutes later. Cameron was there when I wasn't, she was terrified House. I know that you think you isolate people so much that they don't care but it's the exact opposite. You have people that care for you, although it may not be a huge number, you should always know that they are there." House could see that there was something different about this Cuddy, like the Cuddy he knew as Lisa years ago.

"It's okay Lisa," said House although it was something he rarely said. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Cuddy looked at him with her eyes shining with tears,

"I really hope you don't."

MDMDMDMDMD

He took Cuddy home after dinner. She wasn't as scared this time since she did trust House enough to think he wouldn't do anything irrational. It was about 7pm when they reached Cuddy's house and pulled into her drive way.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath after she realized she had left her car at the hospital. She just decided to call Wilson in the morning to give her a ride since House wouldn't be in until after 9am.

"Thanks Hou-Greg, it was a lovely evening," she said still trying to get accustomed to first name bases, it was a long time since she had used his name. She then kissed him lightly one the cheek and headed inside leaving House outside to process what just happened. He just smiled and headed home. He knew Cuddy would be in a good mood tomorrow because of this so he decided not to push his luck… yet.

MDMDMDMDMD

The next morning, House headed to his office and as he turned the corner he noticed there was no smell of fresh coffee. He also noticed Chase and Cameron snuggling on the couch, HIS couch.

"Hey, HEY, no sits on the couch unless I'm on one end," said House as he barged in.

"Leave Cameron alone, she's tired," said Chase quietly.

"Why? From a full night of sex with you?" asked House with an eyebrow raised.

"Please House just leave her alone. What do I have to do to make you leave her alone?" "Oooo, this has to be good if Chase is defending her. Um," House pondered like a little kid. "I dare you to run around this floor yelling Allison Cameron has cooties!"

"Are you being serious??!?!"

"Yes, NO YOU MORON, now just say that you are dating her and that you did it all night last night."

"Fine I admit we are dating but we went clubbing late night and that's why she's tired, not because we did it," said Chase who was also tired and didn't feel like fighting.

"So you do admit to sleeping with her?"

"What? I never said that, why do you need to know any way, it's our relationship."

"Because I'm your boss and I can fire you for sleeping with her, employee policy," said House, but before he could get any further he was interrupted by Wilson who had just come in.

"So, the rumours about you two are true," said Wilson as he saw the pair closer together than two co-workers would be.

"Yes," said Chase, "Wait what rumours?"

"The usual nurse rumours, they seem to hear everything. Then there's one which no one is sure about…" said Wilson as he glance at House but didn't let his eyes linger long. Cameron had just woken up

"Morning Honey Bun," said Cameron, Chase blushed and House's jaw dropped and so did Wilson's.

"Um, Cameron, we're at work," said Chase as he avoid House's eyes.

"Mmhm," was all Cameron muttered as she got up and headed to the coffee maker to make a fresh batch. It was then that she woke up,

"I wonder how long it will take before she realizes what she said," asked Wilson. "I put a $50 on 14 seconds"

"You're on, 8 seconds, starting now…1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8"

"Um Chase, what did I just all you now?"

"HA fork it over," said House as Wilson handed him a $50 bill. Chase glared at them

"Don't worry, they figured it out."

"Honey Bun, nice one Cameron, very original," House smirked. "Did you want to find something that matched his hair colour or the mush inside his head?"

Cameron ignored him. "Are they mad?" asked Cameron as she glance around the room.

"I'll take it House isn't since he made some money off you." House's pager went off, House just glanced at it.

"Damn, it's Cuddy, where is Foreman?" asked House as he took notice that the three doctors he normally had were only two today.

"He left you a note; he's taking the day off."

He left the room and headed for Cuddy's office.

MDMDMDMDMD

"Did the devil call? asked House as he poked his head through the door.

"Hurry up and get in here," said Cuddy as she picked up the phone to make another call. "Close the door." He did as he was told for once in his life.

"No one can find out about last night," she said sternly without looking up. "I did enjoy it; don't get me wrong, but what would people think if they found out?" She was still very worried about her reputation.

"The same thing they would say if they found if two doctors are dating," grinned House.

"Chase and Cameron right?" House nodded.

"Can I fire them? Please Mommy?" Cuddy glared at him for a moment but returned her eyes to her work. "No, but its all the better reason for us to be careful," said Cuddy

"Fine, fine, but I can't promise anything," said House. Cuddy hung up the phone, apparently it was busy, and got up to head out the door. "House, I'm serious."

As soon as they got outside the door, House said loudly

"Wow, you sure are good on top of that desk Cuddles," The nurses started to spread rumours the second the word left his mouth. Cuddy glared at him.

"You know this is going to affect your clinic hours."

"Aw, I just want to see what happens, plus everyone already knows I love to harass you."

Cuddy smiled at House's remark because it was true, House making inappropriate comments to Cuddy was as common as the sun setting and rising.

They headed toward House's office and as he slowly entered, he whispered into Cuddy's ear: "Does Saturday sound good?" she smiled and nodded, "It doesn't mean that I won't assign you those extra clinic hours." She turned and headed back down the hall. He frowned

"Darn, I thought you forgot." She glanced back and smiled wickedly.

MDMDMDMDMD

The four of them sat in the Diagnostics office, staring at the ceiling. It was a Friday, "Okay, this must be a new record, we've went three straight weeks without a case," said Chase.

"Nope, the record is a month and a half set around 6 years ago," said House as he twirled his cane. "See? These useless talents do come in handy." He glared specifically at Cameron who rolled her eyes.

House's pager went off making everyone in the room jump. "Damn it Cuddy! I was in the middle of setting a new personal record." He headed for the door, "And while I'm gone, Cameron, make some more coffee, at least it will keep you off my couch with wombat over there." He took his time getting to Cuddy's office but it didn't seem to bother Cuddy once he got there.

"Morning House," said Cuddy as he entered.

"Damn it Cuddy, you know if you keep paging me, everyone will seriously think we are dating. The nurses already think we slept together." There was a slight pause before House finally added one of his comments. "I wonder if there is any truth to that," he said as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Cuddy just ignored the comment.

"So, about Saturday, what would you like to do? Go out and eat again?"

"No, I'm sick of eating, there's been this movie I've been wanting to see lately, its called Saw 3, are you up for it? Cuddy's face shrivelled in disgust.

"Let's just say I'm not a horror movie fan. How about Waitress?" It was House's turn to reject the offer. He sighed realizing that both of them had horribly different movie tastes. "This is my final offer, Pirates of the Caribbean 3." Cuddy just gave up and agreed, although it wasn't a movie she would prefer, she had seen the previous two and fancied Jack Sparrow. "Alright Pirates 3 it is, Saturday at 7pm, Famous Cinema, don't be late," said Cuddy glancing at her schedule to make sure she was free.

"If that's all, I have important matters to discuss with Frogger," said House as he glanced at the door but made no other motion. "You can move your staff to the ER since we are under staffed today and all of you aren't doing anything anyway," said Cuddy as she motioned him to the door. He limped out as fast as he could but apparently it wasn't fast enough. "And I want you in the clin-" yelled Cuddy, but not before House interrupted her: "I can't hear you woman, speak up!" yelled House from down the hall. Cuddy just shock her head knowing that not matter what she did he would still try and avoid clinic as much as he possibly could. She made sure that she would page him and get him there eventually.

As House turned the corner, he saw Wilson scurrying away but House could tell that he was smirking,

"Jimbo, wait up," He said as he quickly caught up and jabbed him in the side with his cane. "Ouch, you know House, that isn't the proper way to greet a friend."

"Shut up, how much did you hear?"

"What are you talking about?" said Wilson trying to look confused.

"I know you were there, how much did you hear?"

"Enough" said Wilson with a slight smirk. Which then changed to a frown as House became to smirk. "You only heard about my meeting with Frogger."

"How did you know?"

"I noticed the door knob twitch slightly, so I'm assuming you were about to walk in when you heard me and Cuddy talking." Wilson's expression turned neutral,

"Will you just admit it already?"

"Fat chance" said House with a smile and then he headed to his office, but what House did not see was that Wilson began smiling as soon as House left his sight

"Famous Cinema, the only one in town."

**MDMDMDMDMD**

Yes!!!! Fairly decent length, hope you enjoyed, since it is summer I hope to update at least 3 more times before I head away to camp for a month near the end of July. I do apologize again for the huge gap in between updates. Tell me if you guys like the long chapters or should I shorten them a bit? Tell me what you guys like!

Ciao, till the next update, which I hope will be soon

HouseholicMD


End file.
